


You’re No Rock’N’Roll Fun

by Jennifer-Oksana (JenniferOksana)



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferOksana/pseuds/Jennifer-Oksana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna has a sort of band, a sort of boyfriend, and a whole bunch of other stuff that makes her sort of happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re No Rock’N’Roll Fun

One day Morgan suggests that they start a band while they’re ignoring the floor, which isn’t crawling with activity anyway. Mostly people who are going to end up working at a Buy More once they drop out of community college anyway.

“Okay,” says Anna. “So you’re lead guitar and I’m drums. Who’s our singer? And does Chuck have to be our bassist? He’ll just have one of his weird emergencies at a crucial moment, and that’ll suck.”

“Who else embodies the silent strength and power of a true bassist better than Chuck?” Morgan asks, giving her one of these looks that suggests she’s nuts for even _questioning_ this universal truth.

This is Anna Wu’s life at twenty-one and she’s getting older one second at a time.

“This is a dumb idea anyway,” Anna replies, twirling her gum around her finger idly. “Nobody at the Buy More can sing. How are we supposed to be a truly epic band if we don’t have a lead singer?”

“Melissa Auf der Mar managed with Hole,” Morgan quips. Anna rolls her eyes.

She really doesn’t have the right to. Anna’s favorite musical artist is Princess Superstar, followed by Kanye West, followed by, and this is something she can’t admit to Morgan or any of the herd, Evanescence. See, her brother hangs out with this pack of Korean kids, even though they’re Chinese, and they like to “rice out” cars (their term, not hers) for fun. Thanks to them and her employee discount, she has a really great sound system to blast “Bring Me to Life” while she fights traffic on the 134 or the 210.

“Hey, what about Freaky Casey?” Anna suggests. “It’s got to be more fun than asking Lester or Jeff to yodel off key and leer.”

“Seriously, Casey?” Morgan asked. “That’s crazy talk. Okay.”

Anna digs Morgan, despite the fact he’s in love with his (male) best friend, because he’s able to man up and get shit done, and accept things sometimes are what they are. Like, fine, Chuck is cuter and smarter and less of a freaktoaster. Chuck definitely wouldn’t get found dead after a thirty-six hour gaming session after attempting to both masturbate and frag at the same time.

Possibly Anna has considered humiliating ways for her boyfriend to die on occasion.

“Okay? Why?” Anna asks, suspicious.

Morgan shrugs. “Well, you know how Van Halen was awesome when David Lee Roth was the lead singer? Even though David Lee Roth is kind of an asshole? Casey could totally be a David Lee Roth, and I’d much rather be Van Halen than Van Hagar.”

If Anna knew why Van Hagar was an insult and why David Lee Roth was cool, she suspects that whole rant would make sense. Though seriously, what up? It’s not like Morgan is so much older than Anna. Maybe five years. Cultural frames of references don’t completely dissolve over five years. Also, Van Halen was kind of an old band even when Morgan was a teenager, so whatever.

Before she can make up an answer, they have to go take care of customers, and so it’s not until the two o’clock lull that Morgan and Anna can wander over to Casey, who is doing them all a valuable service by glaring at junior high kids, thus evicting them from Buy More by completely legal methods.

“What do you two want?” he asks.

“We want you to join our band,” Anna says. He’s kind of scary, but whatever. Guys like him can smell fear; she doesn’t show any. “Can you sing?”

“Why would I want to join a band?” Casey asks.

Morgan’s mouth falls open, but before he can irritate Casey into driving Anna into asking Jeff to sing for their band, Anna raises her hand. “Come with us. We’ll show you, and then you can decide. Besides, there aren’t any junior high kids here anymore and if you don’t disappear, Big Mike might make you work a register.”

That decides Casey, and within three minutes, they’re set up on the Buy More’s PS3 demo. Morgan pouts because Chuck won’t play bass right now, but Anna and Casey glare him into submission.

“What is half this crap?” Casey asks as they look through the songs. “Fall Out Boy? That’s not rock. Pick the damn Metallica song and if this sucks, I’m kicking your boyfriend’s ass.”

“Okay, then,” Anna said. “I hope you don’t suck, because then Lester has to sing. And nobody wants that.”

“Shut up and let’s play,” Casey says, gripping the mike.

Such is the power of Rock Band that by the epic solo that Morgan is rocking in the middle of the song, Casey has started tapping his foot impatiently to get to belt out the lyrics. The small children who fear Casey slightly less than the devil or that creepy gym teacher are nodding along in unison.

It’s kind of this universal peace and harmony moment, which is made even better by the fact they finish the song before Big Mike leaves his office to take the music away.

Even Chuck looks a little impressed. “You can sing,” he says to Casey in this shock-and-awe voice.

“Get away from me, Bartowski,” Casey growled.

Morgan gets in the way, of course. “Hey, Chuck’s our bassist. We can’t have friction in the band,” he says, waving his hands around. “Also, look! Customers! They look menacing, even…”

They’re two dudes in black suits, but suddenly Casey and Chuck are gone, and Anna is left with Morgan, staring in surprise.

“That man is hiding something from me,” Morgan says, tapping his foot as Chuck rushes away.

“I can’t imagine why,” Anna says, giving him a sarcastic look before strolling back to the Nerd Herd to help a middle-aged guy choose a wireless router that would prevent, “those damn punk kids” next door from “stealing my internet and spying on me.”

This is her life. Sort of boyfriend, sort of job, sort of band.

She is so cranking up “Bring Me to Life” when she heads home, there aren’t even words. Not any at all.

 


End file.
